Adipose tissue macrophages (ATMs) are a key component of the adipose tissue stromal cell population. With obesity, ATMs increase in number in visceral fat and also undergo qualitative changes in their inflammatory activity. ATMs in lean mice are comprised of Type 2 ATMs with low inflammatory capacity that express IL-10, an anti-inflammatory cytokine. With diet-induced obesity, the populations shifts to one where Type 1 ATMs predominates, a distinct ATM type with high inflammatory gene expression. The balance between these ATM subtypes is important since macrophage-mediated inflammation has been shown to be required for the develop insulin resistance in obesity. The goal of the PI's K08 award is to examine how the balance between Type 1 and Type 2 ATMs influences adipose tissue and metabolism via IL-10. During these studies, we developed novel techniques that allowed us to distinguish and study the two ATM types. Work during the award showed that Type 1 and Type 2 ATMs are generated by distinct recruitment pathways from circulating monocytes. In our studies, we discovered that Type 2 resident ATMs express both IL-10 and MGL1 (macrophage galactose-type c-type lectin 1) and Type 1 ATMs do not. In preliminary experiments, we examined MGL1 deficient mice and made the surprising finding that they are protected from glucose intolerance and insulin resistance with diet induced obesity. This protection is related to the fact that MGL1 is expressed on inflammatory 7/4hi monocytes in the blood and that these monocytes are decreased in obese Mgl1-/- mice compared to controls. These observations identify MGL1 as a novel receptor that regulates the levels of inflammatory monocytes similar to CCR2 and CX3CR1. The goal of this proposal is to delineate how MGL1 regulates monocyte function in obesity and how this influences the balance between Type 1 and Type 2 ATMs. We will elucidate how MGL1 functions in monocytes by addressing two primary aims: (1) To assess how MGL1 regulates monocyte stability and retention in the circulation. We will utilize adoptive transfer of monocytes from wild type and Mgl1-/- mice into lean and obese recipients to address the hypothesis that MGL1 is required for the maintenance of inflammatory monocytes in the blood. In vitro models of monocyte-endothelial cells adhesion will evaluate MGL1 mediated cell-cell interactions. (2) To identify MGL1 ligands in visceral adipose tissue in obesity. We will use affinity purification approaches to identify MGL1 ligands in adipose tissue using MGL1 fusion proteins. Overall, this proposal will expand upon a new research direction that has extended from the PI's K08 award. Funds from the R03 will support the independence of the PI as he builds his research program. Data generated from these studies will set the stage for a more expansive grant application. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inflammatory changes in obesity have important consequences on the development of insulin resistance and diabetes. Many of these inflammatory changes relate to the activation of macrophages and monocytes, inflammatory cells that help direct immune responses. This proposal seeks to expand our understanding of a novel molecule that directs the activation of these monocytes with obesity. Results of this study could potentially lead to novel therapies for type 2 diabetes that are directed towards blocking obesity-induced inflammation.